No Words
by Baru
Summary: Our relationship is not all physical and causing chaos to those around us. We love each other. Simple as that." Written for the YGO challenge LJ community. What is beautiful about your favorite pairing. Malik x Yami Bakura, my One True Pairing.


No Words

If anybody asks me why I love him, I could never come up with a reason. Period. It's impossible for me to think of any reasons that aren't the typical "he's hot and sexy" kind -though those are true- that most people give. There's just something about him...I don't know...

So who is this person?

Yami no Bakura. The spirit that lives inside the Sennen Ring. The one who also wants the pharaoh dead? Yeah. Him.

You know, it's funny actually. I only thought of him as a pawn at first. I only used him so I could get to the Pharaoh. The only goal we shared in common was that we both wanted him dead.

But then...

He helped me try to defeat my other half. Nothing was in for him except the Sennen Rod. He had nothing against my other half at all. He could've told me to fuck off. He could've sided with my other side and helped kill Rishid and Isis. After all, they were nothing to him. I was nothing to him but a seller of the Sennen Rod.

But he still helped me.

Even now, after knowing him for so long, I still don't know why he did.

"You're thinking again, Malik," his harsh voice cut through my thoughts.

I smiled slightly, snuggling closer to the warm body next to me. "Now that was never a bad thing, was it?"

"When we're trying to be evil and psychotic, it is," he answered back.

"But we're not right now," I retorted.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And he did just that. By kissing me and shoving his tongue down my throat, that is.

Our relationship is different from most peoples. We don't have to say anything to know what the other is feeling. We can talk about completely random things, yet they can have a meaning completely different.

After a while of our make-out session, we lay again in each others arms, but the positions reversed. I let my hand wander down to his untamed snowy hair. Funny that, how his hair is white, yet he is the reincarnation of the devil himself.

If he is the devil, I'd be his right hand man.

He purrs, contented. I smile. I'm the only person that could ever subdue the thief king. And honestly I have no idea how. We both are so insane that it's unthinkable for us to calm one another down. But we do.

When we know the other person will go way to far, we have our own way of settling them down. And mostly it's just the other being there.

If I had to answer why I liked the maniacal thief, I would have to say that it's because he understands me the most.

He understands what it's like to be confined your whole life. He knows what it's like to hate. He knows what it's like to be given the life that is full of shit.

He just understands me, which is more than what most people can say.

Our positions are switched yet again. He strokes my hair, combing it out with his pale fingers. I wrap my arms around his waist, wanting to be even closer to him.

There is no dominance with us. With Bakura, it's hard sometimes, but he still allows me room and lets me get some headway sometimes.

"You're mine, and only mine." Bakura whispers in my ear, his hot breath caressing my skin.

I look up at his crimson-tinted hazelnut eyes. A sign that he has bled from the inside, his life filled with anger and hate. But they're filled with the rare...what would you call it, compassion? Something like that.

"I know," I respond. "You're mine too."

"But mostly mine," he replies, chuckling under his breath.

Translation of our conversation: "I love you."

Contrary to what Yuugi and the others say, our relationship is not all physical and causing chaos to those around us.

We love each other. Simple as that. We don't need to say it. We just know it.

I feel myself drifting off, the combination of exhaustion from the day and the fact that Bakura still was playing with my hair a bit too much for me.

"Don't go to sleep yet," the white haired spirit commands.

"Why? I'm tired and comfortable..." I snuggled up closer to him to prove my point.

"We still have to pay a visit to the Pharaoh."

I yawned. Even the prospect of torturing Yuugi's other self didn't seem appealing at the moment. I just wanted to stay there.

"Not tonight..."

He nods, knowing that nothing he would say would get me to do it.

Because with us, we just know and understand.

No words.

..................

Written for the YGO Challenge at Livejournal. Our challenge: write about your OTP (one true pairing) and make it "beautiful". I'm sure you can guess what this mine is XD It's hard making any pairing with Yami Bakura "beautiful", but I pulled it off I think. Hope you all like it!


End file.
